With continuous improvement and development of technology, price for the electronic device has become lower and lower and the electronic devices are become more popular. Most consumers nowadays have and purchase electronic devices, and an electronic device (such as computer and server) comprises many main components, for example, fan, power supply, circuit board, attachment card or interface card are all disposed inside the electronic device, wherein the interface card can be a protocol control information (PCI) long card. The PCI long card is the most commonly seen inner interface card, and because the PCI long card is long in length, a proper locking structure is needed to support the end edge of the PCI long card from shaking thereabouts.
FIG. 1 is a 3-D schematic view illustrating a locking structure for an interface card 11 installed inside an electronic device 1 according to the prior art. The locking structure can be fixed to a main board 13 (shown in FIG. 2A) of the electronic device 1 by plugging a second end 112 of the interface card 11 into the main board 13, and a first end 111 of the interface card 11 into a plastic clamp 12.
FIG. 2A is a 3-D schematic view illustrating that the interface card 11 is fixed to the main board 13 by the plastic clamp 12. The first end 111 of the interface card 11 is opposite to the second end 112. The plastic clamp 12 comprises an elastic member 121, a sliding groove 1211 formed on the elastic member 121, a tipping portion 1212 installed at one end of the sliding groove 1211, and a plastic buckle 1213 installed on the sliding groove 1211 and connected to the tipping portion 1212. The sliding groove 1211 of the plastic clamp 12 is used for guiding the second end 112 of the interface card 11 to be plugged into a socket 131 of the main board 13. After the second end of the interface card 11 is plugged into the socket 131 of the main board 13, the plastic buckle 1213 is fixed to the first end 111 of the interface card 11. When assembling the interface card 11, the tipping portion 1212 linking to the elastic member 121 needs to be removed along the arrow A direction (downwards), and move the interface card 11 along the arrow B direction to plug the second end 112 of the interface card 11 into the socket 131 of the mainboard 13. Then release the tipping portion 1212 to allow the plastic clamp 12 recovering to its original position by elasticity, and the plastic buckle 1213 hooks to the first end 111 of the interface card 11 to complete the locking procedure.
As shown in FIG. 2B, when disengaging the interface card 11 from the plastic clamp 12, remove the tipping portion 1212 linking to the elastic member 121 again along the arrow A direction, and then remove the interface card 11 along the arrow C direction to disengage the interface card 11.
However, the disengagement of the plastic clamp 12 needs to be done by pressing the tipping portion 1212 of the plastic clamp 12, and when the force is applied onto the tipping portion 1212, it also deflects and deforms the elastic member 121. If a permanent deformation occurs on the plastic clamp 12, it can no longer be used to fix the interface card 11, and also if the tipping portion 1212 is used too frequently or is pressed inappropriately, the plastic clamp 12 may break. In addition, if the length between the first and second ends 111, 112 of the interface card is changed, the plastic clamp can no longer be useful.
Furthermore, when assembling or disengaging the interface card 11, one hand needs to press the tipping portion 1212 first to allow the other hand to assemble or disengage, which is a complicate, inconvenient and time-consuming process.
Therefore, how to improve the drawbacks from the prior art such as inconvenient and time-consuming in assembly and disengagement process, and the plastic clamps may be damaged, has become a problem desired to be solved.